The Ranger Of Many Names
by Merenwen 'Aldalas' Silverleaf
Summary: In the beginning Aragorn wants to change his name. Later, it seems to happen whether he likes it or not. Humor!


Disclaimer: So not mine.

Dedication: To Ainu Laire with a smile!

00000000000

"Ada."

Elrond set down his book and allowed six-year-old Aragorn to climb into his lap. The small child looked up at him with clear silver eyes.

"Ada, I don't want to be called just 'Estel' anymore."

"Oh?" Elrond wasn't sure whether to smile or frown, but the little boy gave him a look of such seriousness. "What then, little one, do you want to be called?"

"Estel the Strong!" the small child announced boldly. "That's my new name for the rest of my life."

"Oh really?" Elrond decided that a smile was the correct course of action. "Why Estel the Strong? Why not Estel the Strange?" the elf lord barely kept in the large smile that threatened.

"No Ada, Estel the Strong! I'm not going to say anything to just Estel anymore, ok?" the child was persistent, so Elrond gave up.

"All right, you do that."

"Don't forget Ada!"

"I won't." Elrond rolled his eyes as Estel the Strong jumped off his lap and ran out of the room, calling for the twins. _Estel the Strong? Where'd he get that idea? _The elf lord shrugged._Oh well, how long can it last? He'll grow out of it in a few days._

Elrond turned back to his book. A short while later he was again interrupted this time by his twin sons.

"Ada, have you talked to Estel – I mean, Estel the _Strong_ lately?" Elladan didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. Elrohir only grinned.

"Oh Elladan, let him be himself. Besides, how long can it last?"

"Ada, those are dangerous words."

"Elladan relax. Just humor him and play along. He'll get sick of it eventually."

"Oh very comforting Ada," Elrohir added. "It's just the 'eventually' part we don't particularly like."

Elrond looked at them sternly, but with a smile on his face. "All right, you two. If it carries on too long, I'll handle it."

"Sure Ada." The twins looked at each other. "Whatever you say."

_Right. _Elrond thought as the twins left the room.

TwoWeeks Later

"Estel?"

Silence.

"Estel!"

Silence.

"ESTEL!"

"Who?" Estel the Strong turned around swiftly and addressed the very stern looking Elrohir. The elf twin folded his arms.

"You!"

"ESTEL THE STRONG needs to be spoken to with his entire title if a response is wanted!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes heavenward, trying to resist the urge to go knock his head against a wall in complete annoyance. Not again!

"All right, Estel the _Strong_, will you please come with me?"

"All right then!" said Estel the Strong brightly, and followed Elrohir down the hall.

_No more, little brother, _Elrohir thought as he walked. _I'm done with this. At first it was cute, but now it must be stopped! Not responding to Glorfindel during lessons, always referring to yourself in the third person, annoying everyone you talk to. No. _Elrohir smiled rather evilly. _Here it will stop._

Elrohir led Estel the Strong into Elrond's study, where Elrond, Elladan, Glorfindel, and a few other elves stood in a row, Elrond in the middle. Elrohir stopped the small six-year-old before joining the line of elves.

"Estel the Strong," Elrond boomed, taking a step forward and raising a short stick into the air. "Come forward."

Nervous and excited, Estel the Strong did so. "Yes?"

"Kneel."

"Huh? Kneel?" Estel the Strong got down on one knee and looked up at his father curiously. Elrond lowered the stick like a sword until it rested lightly on the child's shoulder.

"By the finite patience vested in me," Elrond said in a commanding voice. "I hereby dub thee "MUD." You may rise."

"My name is MUD?"

The elves behind Elrond had all stuffed their fingers in their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. 'MUD' looked beyond shocked.

"Ada, my name's not Mud!"

"It is now."

"No Ada, my name's Estel again, ok? Just Estel." the small child pleaded.

"I don't know . . ." Elrond looked behind him at the other elves, of whom had all managed to gain control over their emotions. "Do you think we should let him have his old name back?"

"Please!" Estel pleaded.

"Oh, all right," Glorfindel said, speaking for the others. "Just don't change your name again!"

Estel promised.

**Years Later**

"Aragorn, Thorongil, Ellessar, Strider, Elfstone, Dunedan. . ." Elrohir ticked off each name, and several others, with his fingers.

"Estel . . ." Elladan shook his head.

"Well Elladan, I think he miserably failed, do you not?"

"I think you're right, Elrohir! Come, let's go get Glorfindel and find Aragorn . . ."

A short while later three elves found a 85-year-old Aragorn talking to his friend Legolas outside.

"Aragorn!"

The man turned and answered. "Yes?"

"We have a slight problem, Estel." Elrohir started. "We've discovered that you failed to keep your promise that you made to us when you were six!"

"What?" Aragorn looked appalled at the three elves. "What promise? What did I do?"

"You have more than one name!" Glorfindel informed him. "We came up with . . . how many Elladan? Twenty-three?"

"Twenty four. _Twenty-four _names, Estel. And we won't even start on the titles you've accumulated through the years!" Elladan turned to Elrohir. "Will you go get Ada? We need to make this official."

"Go get Ada to make what official?"

"Why, to change your name yet again to Mud."

"Mud?" Aragorn turned to Legolas, who looked thoroughly entertained at what his friend's accusations where.

"All right!" Glorfindel said, turning to Elladan. "Remember Elladan? That's what he said to us last time!"

"I remember!"

"Wait, what?" Legolas looked confused. "What happened?"

Aragorn groaned as Glorfindel and Elrohir launched into the story of 'Estel the Strong.' By the time they had finished, Elrond and Elrohir joined them. All the elves were laughing at the man as Aragorn glared at them all - his father, the twins, the balrog slayer, and the prince.

Elrond raised a short stick he had brought with him and set it lightly on the man's shoulder. "By the finite patience vested in me," he said loudly with a large smile on his face. "I _again_ hereby dub thee 'Mud'."

Aragorn groaned again as the elves around him burst into laughter. But then it suddenly stopped as Aragorn stole the stick Elrond had brought with him.

"And by the mortal power vested in me," he boomed, bringing them all to attention. "I hereby dub thee 'Worm," he said, placing the stick on Elrohir.

"Pebble," Moving the stick to Elladan.

"Stick," Elrond.

"Jagged rock," Glorfindel.

"And Moth." Legolas.

The elves just stared at him, and then at each other. Looking back at the man with disbelieving looks, they suddenly jumped forward. Aragorn turned and ran as fast as he could, the fleet-footed elves at his heels. None of them missed the joyful laughing of the man, of which only lead them to chase the 'Ranger of Many Names' all over Rivendell.

END


End file.
